The present invention relates to a sports racket, and more particularly to a racket having a hand grip provided with an elastic shock-absorbing body.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional racket 10 of the prior art is composed of a head portion 11, a shaft 13 of a predetermined length extending vertically and downwardly from the bottom end of the head portion 11, and a hand grip 14 fastened securely to the shaft 13. A tapered sleeve 15 of plastic material is attached to the front end of the hand grip 14 and provided at the tapered end thereof with a hole intended to receive the shaft 13. As hand grip 14 and sleeve 15 are attached to form a united body, the actual elastic length L of the shaft 13 is that portion which begins with the tapered end of the sleeve 15 and ends at the bottom end of the head portion 11. With the profiles and the material qualities of head portion 11, shaft 13 and hand grip 14 being equal, the quantity of striking power of the racket 10 is dependent on the elastic length L of the shaft 13. In other words, the shaft 13 having a greater elastic length L provides a proportionally greater power to strike a ball, thereby resulting in a greater counter reactional force which exerts on the hand holding the racket. It is well known that a player's action to strike a ball can be seriously hampered by a racket having an excessively long shaft. Therefore, a player should choose a racket that is most suitable in consideration of his or her body figure and height.